This invention relates to an improved door module having a structural carrier. In particular, this invention relates to a door module having a structural carrier which minimizes the tooling required for utilizing the door modules on different vehicle models.
The automotive parts supply industry has been evolving towards the supply of not merely individual parts but the supply of modules. Modules have the advantage of providing a greater number of parts and functionality into a single module while being easier and quicker to install on the assembly line.
Door modules have been proposed since a door frame is easily separated from the functional and aesthetic aspects of the door, thus making the vehicle door particularly attractive for modular assembly. An example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,659.
However, automotive equipment manufacturers have also been evolving towards several vehicles derived from a single platform. Current door module designs have been designed specifically for a particular vehicle and must be modified or redesigned for other vehicles, even on the same platform. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,251,403; 5,367,832; 5,425,206 and 5,535,553, a one piece plastic frame is provided to support the door hardware. However, the plastic frame must be customized for each vehicle and door type adding tooling and molding costs to each vehicle.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a door module having a structural carrier which provides a common element for door modules which can be applied to several vehicle door types.
It is desirable to provide a door module having a vapor barrier which incorporates a wiring harness thereby minimizing the need for coating or wrapping the wires.
It is desirable to provide a door module having a structural carrier plate having a base size which can be adapted to fit any size door, thereby enabling the use of common components for different door types and different vehicle models.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a vehicle door module having a hardware sub-module and a trim sub-module. The hardware sub-module includes a structural carrier plate containing hardware mounting surfaces. The carrier plate has an upper body panel and a bifurcated lower body portion comprising two legs extending from the upper body panel in opposite directions. Door hardware is mounted on the mounting surfaces. A window regulator assembly is mounted on the structural carrier plate. The trim sub-module is mounted to the hardware sub-module. The trim sub-module has a trim panel, a water barrier film and a wiring harness. The water barrier film is contoured to extend about and seal a periphery of the trim panel. A portion of the wire harness is sealed to the water barrier and connectors of the wiring harness extend from the trim sub-module at predetermined locations. The carrier plate is sized to be fitted in both a long low profile door and a short high profile door while the trim sub-module is customized to fit onto only one of the door.